Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog
by StarryEyes880
Summary: By my little brother.  Cruella Crakador has returned.  This time, she's teaming up with Dr. Eggman.  Will Crash be able to team up with Sonic and stop them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Cruella and Someone New

**Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog**

**Note: **This story is the sequel to "Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads," so you must read the first one to understand the story.

**Chapter 1: **_Cruella and Someone New_

It was a relaxing day in the Bandicoot Kingdom. It was 2 months after Cortex last attacked, so the Bandicoots thought he gave up. Crash was lying on the sand with a cup of Wumpa Whip in his hand. "Do you think that Cortex gave up, Aku-Aku?" Crash asked. Aku-Aku shook his head and said, "Probably not. But you never know." Coco, who was typing on her laptop, exclaimed, "What about Cruella Crakador?" Crunch, who was doing push-ups, explaining, "She's probably teaming up with someone again, but you never know."

Meanwhile, in a blimp high above the Bandicoot Kingdom, the evil Cruella Crakador was up to something. But she wasn't on her own. The mad scientist Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) was helping her brainstorm. Somehow, Cruella had used her magic to teleport a villain to her lair to help her conquer the world. But not only did Eggman appear. She accidentally teleported Sonic and his friends, too! "So it's agreed, Cruella," Eggman exclaimed. "We will rid ourselves of Crash and Sonic by using the power of both the Master Crystal and the Chaos Emeralds to rule the world!" "Correct, Eggman," Cruella explained. "We just need the crystal and then the world is ours! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Team Sonic

**Chapter 2: **Team Sonic

Meanwhile, Crash, Coco, and Crunch were taking a walk in the jungle when suddenly they run right into three people! Their names were Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. "Who are you?" Crash asked, confused. Sonic stood up and dusted himself. "I'm Sonic, and these are my friends, Tails and Knuckles," Sonic explains. "What about you?" "I'm Crash, and these are my siblings, Coco and Crunch," Crash explained. "What are you doing here?" "Wait," Tails interrupted. "According to my radar, Eggman and some Cruella Crakador are planning a plot above our heads." Crash looked up. Sure enough, Cruella's blimp was above their heads. "I have an idea!" Crash exclaimed. "Why don't we work together?" Sonic said, "Great idea! Let's get them!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Chapter 3: **The Battle

By the time Eggman and Cruella were about to leave, they heard a huge crash in the wall. In it, a blue hedgehog and an orange bandicoot stood there. "It's them!" Eggman's robots, Deco and Bico, exclaimed. Cruella just smiled. "Don't worry," she said, calmly. "Really?" Sonic asked as he attacked Eggman and his minions right out of the blimp. "Hey, Cruella!" Coco and Tails yelled. Cruella turned around. She saw Coco and Tails about to cut the power wires. Then _SNAP! _The lights went out and the blimp came crashing down…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: The End and Coming Soon!

**Chapter 4: **The End?

As usual, Crash and Sonic had saved the day. Cruella and Eggman were arrested, and Sonic and his friends got home. And everyone lived happily ever after…we think.

**THE END****…Or Is It?**

**StarryEyes880**

Now, that was a short story, unfortunately. Still, the series isn't over yet!

**COMING SOON**

_Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber _– Crash is getting married to the Bandicoot princess, Petunia. That is, until Cruella Crakador and King Bowser Koopa invades the wedding. Can Crash's friends, the Mario Bros., save the day? If they do, Crash will become the Bandicoot King! (Note: This is a Choose Your Own Adventure story.)

**NEW! **The _F-Zero Jr. _Series – The F-Zero gang is back, except now it's their children! Join Cody Falcon, Ray Stuart, Pico Jr., Simon Goroh, and Jolene Summer as they battle new villains, race new opponents, and meet new friends! (Note: This is from the creators of the three Crash Bandicoot stories from StarryEyes880.)


End file.
